The Pocket Universe Of Hyrule
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: The Doctor miscalculates... again. This time the TARDIS Trio end up somewhere he's been before, but Amy's still doubtful about where exactly they are.


"Okay... Why are we in a field?"

The Doctor ran to the door to peer around his redheaded companion with a frown on his face. "Well that's not right."

"Of course it's not," Rory groaned.

"Oh shut it, Beaky." He sprinted back to the console and thumped the scanner once. When the picture warbled into focus a huge grin split over his face. "Hah! Pocket universe. I've been here before too! Amy... Rory... Welcome to Hyrule!"

xXx

"You are such an idiot."

His arms dropped back to his side. "Excuse me! Why do you say that?"

"Hyrule is from _The Legend of Zelda._ As in the video game!"

He looked hurt. "So?"

"So video games are a product of someone's imagination!" Amy shouted exasperatedly. "Hyrule _can't _exist."

"It can so! I brought Shigeru Miyamoto here when he was very young. It's not my fault that he developed one of the most famous gaming franchises ever conceived of because of it. I did it with someone else too, I just can't remember exactly who it was... Anyway, I took them into the future and they did the same thing that Shigeru did. Ever played Portal?"

There was a knock on the TARDIS doors that made the Doctor's face light up as he ran back to slip outside them. He was thrilled to see the muscular man clothed in a forest-y green pointing a massive sword at him. "Link! How are you doing, old friend? Oh, ah... I may have changed my face since the last time I was here... I was wearing a brown suit? Long tan jacket? Hair stuck up reaaalllly tall in the front?"

Link lowered the sword a fraction. "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Yes! Oh my, how you've grown up! What era is it?"

"Era of the Peace of the Twilight."

"Ooh, that's a good one. Zant was quite the psycho, if you know what I mean. I've brought some friends along with me, if you'd like to meet them." He bounced on his toes, all excitement and energy.

"I don't see why not."

He bounded back into the ship and drug his companions out by the arms. "Link, these are my companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. No, Rory Pond. Amy, Rory... Link, general of the Hyrulian Army, first knight and Consort to the Queen of Hyrule."

Amy was studying her arms carefully and missed part of the Doctor's introduction. "Sorry, what? I was just half expecting us to go computer-generated. Consort? Not king?"

"It's a matriarchy, my lady. Plus... I would really rather let Zelda deal with all the political matters. I'm just the brawn behind the brain."

"Nonsense," the Doctor teased. "You almost singlehandedly saved the entire kingdom with no prior military training except for playing with a wooden stick. I think you're a pretty valuabe asset." He had the silliest grin plastered across his face. "I know you'll always be a valuable asset. Trust me, on this, Link."

"I've trusted stranger people, Doctor," Link laughed, sheathing the Master Sword, the noise seeming as warm as any.

xXx

"So how's Zelda doing?"

Link smiled, but slightly bitterly. "Pregnant with our second child, which is definitely not going as smoothly as it did before. There aren't many members of the staff who are willing to deal with her anymore. I even caught them drawing straws once. " He slipped his hat off his head and tucked it into his belt on his hip, then ran his hands through his sandy-blonde hair. Amy was struck by how much the games represented what the handsome hero really looked like, and the general scenery of the field. She had played most of the games as a child, and even bought the latest installation during the time the Doctor had been running around on his own. But they had been just that. _Games._ She never would've suspected the Doctor to have a part in that type of thing, and it may or may not have ruined the games for her. She supposed she shouldn't be so surprised. There had been some pretty impossible things along this ride, and the fact that he was responsible for the creation of one of Nintendo's mainstay franchises was not as unbelievable as everything else. She just sighed and allowed herself to enjoy the tour that they got from Link.


End file.
